inspiracion
by elligabs
Summary: cuando Angel no tiene nada en que inspirar su arte de la pintura llegara Buffy para inspirarlo, en la cama y en el arte


**INSPIRADOR**

Buffy regresó el lunes por la mañana con temor. Ella no se sentía culpable por gritarle, pero ella no sabía cómo carenada Ángel en el día y medio que tenía solo y cómo iba a reaccionar a verla hoy.

El loft era tranquilo y vacío como ella esperaba y ella se dirigió derecho al estudio donde lo encontró de pie cerca de su mesa bamboleante. Había lienzos a medio hacer, pinceles y cuadernos de dibujo con lápices esparcidos por todo el lugar y Angel estaba concentrado en un gran lienzo en blanco que estaba echado en el suelo rodeado por varias latas abiertas de pintura.

"Lo siento. No quise decir lo que dije," él habló el minuto en que entró por la puerta. "¿Por qué parece que siempre te estoy pidiendo disculpas ?"

"Debido a que puedes ser un verdadero idiota a veces", respondió ella caminando detrás de él.

el sonrió perezosamente y ella miro el lugar nuevamente '' ¿trabajando en algo?

"He estado tratando de hacer lo que sea… pero no tengo nada en absoluto, soy un fracaso''

Buffy corrió a su lado pero no la tocó, "Eso no es cierto."

entonces el tiro el cuadro al suelo junto con unos cepillos "Ángel", empezó a decir, pero de repente cogió una lata de pintura de la mesa y lo tiró en la misma dirección que los cepillos. El bote se estrelló contra la pared y los dos miró la pintura roja de la puede explotar en la pared blanca y luego se deslizan hacia abajo, dejando caer al suelo el aspecto de la sangre.

Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de él, le agarró los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí.

Sin previo aviso, los labios descendente hacia la de ella y la besó, violarla, prácticamente hematomas sus labios y él no le importaba, él sólo tenía que estar tan cerca de ella como sea posible. Buffy se sorprendió pero sólo por un segundo derrame y entonces ella estaba cayendo en él, literalmente.

Ninguno de ellos sabía cómo sucedió, pero se encontraron rodando por el gran lienzo en el suelo, desgarrando la ropa de los demás. Todo lo que ellos han estado llevando a cabo en desde que se fijaron los ojos el uno al otro se acercaba a la vanguardia.

Con la ropa que finalmente han ido, se establecieron con Buffy sobre su espalda y Angel acunado entre sus muslos, ambos todavía besar frenéticamente. Tampoco estaba pensando coherentemente, que estaban actuando únicamente en la emoción y el sentido del tacto. Su piel se sentía caliente y fresco a la vez, sus labios eran suaves, pero en bruto, ya que la atacaron y sus manos eran enormes cubriendo parches enteros de la piel al tiempo que cogía su carne. Nadie dijo nada mientras Buffy abrió las piernas y no había segundo pensamiento como él la penetró. En la intrusión inicial, Buffy sintió un agudo dolor de su fuerza, pero ella no le importaba que ella sólo quería que fuera más profundo dentro de ella y se llevó las piernas y las envolvió alrededor de sus caderas.

A medida que se llena de baches en la parte superior del lienzo, gemidos y respiración pesada llena el estudio, en el fondo de la mente de Buffy se dio cuenta de algo que era un poco diferente. No fue hasta que Ángel se inclinó hasta el final hasta, cierre sus codos dando sus caderas un mejor ángulo que Buffy se dio cuenta. Ellos estaban buscando en los ojos del otro, por primera vez desde que comenzó a besarla unos momentos antes y Buffy se llevó la mano a la cara y dejó una impresión de la mano de naranja en su lugar. Durante su rueda alrededor que habían derribado las latas de pintura abiertos que bordean el lienzo que cubre sus cuerpos desnudos en una variedad de colores.

A través de su respiración que ambos se echaron a reír y Buffy levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza, gimiendo como Ángel comenzó un nuevo ritmo de bombeo, y tiñeron sus dedos en un charco de pintura y giraban sus brazos alrededor de ellos pintando el lienzo y, finalmente, que los hicieron subir a Angel y frotando hacia arriba y abajo de su pecho. La alegría sólo le animó a ir más rápido y mientras Buffy le hubiera encantado para que puedan tomar su tiempo y hacer que dure más tiempo, no le importaba que cada vez que sus caderas sobresalían hacia delante golpeando su clítoris, ondas de choque se ejecutaría a lo largo de su cuerpo una y otra una y otra vez.

La presión fue la construcción y Buffy sintió que estaba a punto de explotar. Liberar sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas en movimiento abrió las piernas aún más, dejando escapar gemidos de placer y su espalda arqueada levantándola ligeramente fuera del lienzo, su voz gritando mientras la presión finalmente estalló. Patear la pelota afuera una de sus piernas en ese preciso momento, ella se golpeó la mesa auxiliar tambaleante envío de los suministros que se encontraban en él en el aire que incluye un recipiente abierto de la pasión roja de la pintura, que se derramó fuera del cilindro de metal, ya que voló por el aire y aterrizado a través del lienzo y sobre la pareja se unió.

Ángel se quedó mirando a la mujer debajo de él, a la mujer que lo rodeaba y se sintió como si toda su vida estaba derritiendo y desapareciendo detrás de él y lo que le esperaba a él estaba por descubrir. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza fue perezosamente rodando de lado a lado, su crisis todavía en el proceso de flotar hacia abajo y él sólo quería hacerla sentir de esa manera una y otra vez.

No fue hasta que ella lo miró de nuevo que se dio cuenta de Angel aún tuvo que dejar de moverse dentro y fuera de ella, con el bombeo se había reducido, pero sus caderas seguían en movimiento y la otra cosa ... "Angel," ella respiró jadeante, " no te detengas "

"Shhhh", le dijo mientras empezaba a construir la tensión dentro de ella una vez más. "Acabamos de empezar."

Horas más tarde yacían juntos en el piso del estudio, de regreso de Buffy presionado contra delante de Angel, con los brazos y las piernas que arrolla a su alrededor, el cucharear su cuerpo. Anteriormente se habían levantado y se lava la pintura de sus cuerpos, que dan lugar a un tiempo de baño divertido y luego envuelto en toallas, regresaron al estudio para recoger su ropa, pero sólo tomó Buffy agacharse para recoger su camisa para que Ángel abalanzan sobre ella una vez más y de que lleguen al suelo esta vez a propósito de la falta de pintar sus cuerpos creados y ahí es donde permanecieron durante el resto de la tarde.

"acabamos de empezar?" Buffy comentó perezosamente, adormecer sus ojos al borde del cierre.

"Sí lo es," Ángel prácticamente ronroneó en su oído enviando escalofríos arriba y abajo de su espina dorsal. "¿Por qué no hicimos esto antes?"

"Porque eres estúpido", respondió ella con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

"Oh, sí eso", le devolvió la sonrisa contra su piel su otorgamiento con unos ligeros besos en la nuca de su cuello.

"Bueno, señor ..." ella abrió los ojos un poco más y estiró la cabeza hacia un lado arrugando la frente. Ella sintió que su estruendo cuerpo y bocanadas de aire en su piel mientras se reía ante su comentario y él la besó en la nuca de nuevo

Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para enfrentar frontalmente ella se acurrucó más en su abrazo con lo que llevo su nariz hasta su hombro y respirando su olor.

"Mmmm," ella gimió al sentir su cuerpo se relaja aún más. "Yo no creo que pueda moverse, como si aún quería de todos modos. Estoy muy cómoda en la que sólo quiero los dos de nosotros para permanecer asi por un buen tiempo' 'entonces sintió la falta de calidez como Ángel desenredó sus cuerpos. "Hey," ella empezó a protestar y levantar la cabeza.

"No," él ordenó desde algún lugar de la habitación detrás de ella. "No te muevas".

Podía oír el golpeteo de sus pies mientras caminaba alrededor y algo revolver de papeles. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ángel pasó por encima de los suministros después de los suministros de la recogida de un cuaderno de dibujo del suelo y continuó su búsqueda de un lápiz o un trozo de carbón. "Tengo que rellenar", explicó con sencillez.

Buffy se alegró Ángel encontró a su deseo de ser creativo nuevo y felizmente puso su cabeza hacia abajo. Frente a la ventana, miró hacia el cielo, mirando las nubes flotan mientras escucha los arañazos de lápiz de Angel contra el papel.

Sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo a través del cuarto, Angel estudió la forma desnuda de Buffy. Empezó a trazar la línea de su cuerpo desde los hombros hasta llegar a sus pies, ya que se puso de relieve por el sol poniente que entraba por las ventanas. Estaba fascinado con su cuerpo, lo hermosa que era, cómo cada curva parecía ser el tamaño perfecto y la forma. Cuanto más se puso en el papel más motivado que él era explorar su recién encontrada tema en toda una serie de dibujos o pinturas o esculturas, que no le importaba, siempre y cuando ella era que estaba inmortalizando.

Falta de conversación con ella de Angel estaba haciendo Buffy curioso y volvió la cabeza lejos de las ventanas. "Ángel, ¿qué estás haciendo?" -preguntó de nuevo.

"Dibujo", fue su respuesta críptica como él aprovechó la oportunidad para capturar su perfil.

"Yo sé que, dibujas, ¿qué?"

"Una imagen".

"Me imaginé un poco", se rió un poco. "Una imagen de qué?"

La comisura de su boca se elevó en una sonrisa: "deti"

"Oh," dijo Buffy y luego se hace clic. "¿Yo? Ángel estoy desnuda!" Se arrastró hasta quedar sentada y llevar sus piernas contra su pecho, abrazándolos cerca y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas, su pelo largo cae hacia adelante y hacer un buen trabajo de ocultar algo de su carne expuesta.

Se rió de su vergüenza colocando su boceto a un lado. Levantándose de su lugar en el suelo, se acercó a su forma acurrucada y se arrodilló delante de ella. "Buffy", que pronunció su nombre en broma y ella apretó la pelota, hecho a sí mismo. "Buffy", lo intentó de nuevo, pero esta vez con una voz ronca se filtraba por el deseo. Ella titula un poco la cabeza y pudo ver uno de los ojos avellana perfecta asomándose por una ventana en el pelo. la levantó y la puso más besos en la frente y las mejillas y el mentón y la nariz hasta que cubría todo su rostro y sus ojos se centraban en él. "Eres hermosa", susurró.

Buffy se había llamado hermosa por muchas personas, tanto hombres como mujeres, a lo largo de su vida muchas veces, pero nunca antes había ella realmente creído hasta ahora. Apoyándose en ella le dio un beso lento dulce y podía sentir una de sus manos se mueven a la parte baja de su espalda, su guía en el suelo. Sus labios viajaron inferior hasta el cuello y los hombros y luego mordisqueaban largo de su clavícula.

Buffy sonrió y lo besó de nuevo tirando de él hacia abajo con ella.


End file.
